


When You're Not Around

by MooseFeels



Series: Turn Me On [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Discussion of sexual assault, Domestic, Fertility Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scents & Smells, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're trying, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The doctor gives Castiel a series of supplements and pills. He encourages him to up the protein in his diet. Gabriel tells him to eat peaches.

 

"Three a day, kiddo," Gabriel says with a wink as he drops off a huge fruit basket. Castiel blushes a little.

Somehow, everyone in their little town found out they’re trying again, and Castiel can barely step outside without someone asking him how it’s going or giving him advice. He takes it all in stride, though. Polite. Smiling.

They start marking on the calendar the days Castiel will be most fertile- those two or three days before the heat and then all through it. The pills the doctor give him make the heat last nearly three days, and waiting for the unnaturally long event to happen is like waiting for a storm to land on shore.

They’re both a little jittery all the week it’s supposed to happen, and then suddenly in the night, Castiel throws himself on top of Dean and whines.

"Want it," he murmurs sleepily. “Want it bad, puppy."

Dean hooks two fingers into Castiel’s asshole, which is already sloppy with the slick pouring from it. Loose from the hormones. Dean moans.

Castiel is nearly incoherent on top of him, and it’s weird to see him like this. Cas is usually so schooled and in control, even when in heat. He’s totally fallen into this, though, and deep. Animalistic and whining and moaning and bucking, hands useless to remove Dean’s boxers- like he’s forgotten how they work.

Dean flips them over quickly, and Castiel sighs happily at the show of dominance. It’s weird, and it’s weirder when he arches his back and shows his neck and whimpers.

Dean hates the artificial heat. He hates the way it strips Cas down to his simplest instincts and basest forms. He didn’t marry Cas because he wanted some sort of writhing submissive sex machine. He married Cas because wants someone who challenges him and changes him and loves him and laughs at him.

He misses Cas’s instructions and cries in bed. Misses his begging and his words, his dirty talk in Dean’s ear and his mocking tone when Dean begins to lose control. He misses how grounding Cas can be.

He fucks Cas through the three days and is relieved when on the night of the third day he snuggled in close to Dean and murmurs, “Good puppy."

He’s back, and Dean is glad he’s here.


	2. Chapter 2

They repeat the artificial heat two more times, and then one day they both have off, Castiel turns to Dean and says, “Dean, can we have sex when I’m not zombied out of my mind on hormones?”

“Please,” Dean says. He’s relieved, relaxed. He hugs Castiel where he stands at the stove. “Please. Sorry,” he adds. “You’re all weird when you’re on the meds. It doesn’t feel like you.”

Castiel smiles a little. “Yeah, it feels weird. Little like being doped but worse.”

Dean frowns intensely. “You’ve been doped before? Someone’s...someone’s roofied you?”

Castiel shrugs. “I was a single omega living in the city and I went to bars in the rough part of town. I got out before I got hurt every time it happened. It wasn’t that bad, honestly. The worst part was the headache and explaining to my room mates that I wasn’t asking for it.”

Dean’s hands shake, he’s so angry. “You weren’t,” he says.

“I know,” he answers. “I know. It was a long time ago, Dean. It was a different part of my life.” He grabs Dean’s hands and holds them. “I love you, and I trust you to listen to me when I say no. I’m lucky, and I’m safe with you.”  
Dean grits his teeth. “You shouldn’t have to be lucky to be safe,” he says.

Castiel leans on Dean’s chest and sighs. “I know puppy,” he murmurs. He stays there, warm and heavy against Dean’s chest for a few, long minutes before he says, “I’m glad you can be angry for me. I got so tired of feeling it all on my own.”

Dean’s not sure if he would feel this way if he didn’t know Castiel. If he’d never met him and loved him as fervently and as strongly and strangely as he does. The thought that he would feel differently- that someone could ask for it or deserve it or want it- shakes him. The fact that he might think Castiel was asking for it makes him want to run, run and never see him again.

He finds himself thinking over every woman and man he’s ever slept with and thinking about how he treated them and what he said. What they said. How he acted when they said “no.”

Castiel hugs him and says, “I don’t think we’ve done a great job of setting the mood.”

“Tonight?” Dean asks.

“Tonight,” Castiel affirms. “Let’s do the weird stuff.”

Dean grins at that. “I love it when you take the reigns, baby,” he says.

Castiel pecks him softly on the cheek and grins. Says, “I know, puppy.”

Dean’s not wrong about that actually- he loves how bossy and specific and dominant Castiel can be in bed. He can be the very epitome of topping from the bottom, and it’s a relief to be able to shut off his brain and just listen to someone. There’s so much pressure, being an alpha, to take control and be the boss. It’s nerve-wracking sometimes.

It’s pretty liberating to be vulnerable sometimes.

Dean runs his hands through his hair and heads outside to chop some wood. Winter’s coming pretty soon and they’ll need something to fill the fireplaces. Besides, Castiel says the most fun things when Dean has some stink on him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor blushes furiously as he sits between them, flipping frantically through his paperwork.

“So,” he finally says, “Um...have you guys been changing positions, lately?”

“Pardon?” Dean says. He’s not sure if his privacy is being invaded or not.

“Um,” Doctor Shurley continues. “Um...have...have you been...have you performed penetrative sex with Dean receiving any time in the last few weeks?”

Castiel begins to blush furiously. “You’re fucking with me,” he says.

Doctor Shurley shakes his head gravely. “It’s very- it’s very uncommon. Like, wow. Uncommon, right?  But- but you’re not pregnant,” he points to Castiel. “He is.” He points to Dean.

Dean looks at Doctor Shurley’s finger and he looks down at himself. “Wait,” he says. “Wait, what?”

“Um,” Doctor Shurley says, “the fertility treatments Castiel has been on- they increased his sperm count and motility as well as increasing his fertility during heats. It’s not really a problem usually because alphas- alphas don’t typically bottom and you weren’t using any kind of protection, probably and- well, well, you’re pregnant.”

“We only did it once!” Dean cries, indignant.

“That’s all it takes!” Doctor Shurley replies, panicky.

Dean looks at Castiel, who looks like some elaborate joke has just been told and he’s on the cusp of getting it.

“It’s- it’s not too late to terminate, if that’s what you want,” Doctor Shurley says.

“No!” Dean interrupts. “No! No- no, we’ve,” he finds himself smiling wildly, “we’ve fought for this kid. And we’ll have him.”

Castiel smiles back at him, and nods furiously.

Doctor Shurley freezes for a moment and says, “Well, I was going to prescribe these to Castiel, but I guess you should probably take the prescription now, and I have some pamphlets you might need and are either of you planning to lactate, because we should start thinking about those hormones sooner rather than later and-”

And they just sit there and smile at each other, like idiots, because they’ve done it backwards, but they’ve done it.

They’ve got another shot.

 


End file.
